


a question

by zimtlein



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kink Exploration, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtlein/pseuds/zimtlein
Summary: Leaf wants to try something new, and Green is willing to put some work into it.
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Kudos: 29





	a question

Her breathing still heavy, she lies next to him, trying to calm her racing heart down. Green is amazing, really. In any and every aspect. In bed, outside of their bedroom, and he is understanding and gentle, and she can still feel the high of their activities, so her words escape her more quickly than she wanted them to.

“So, um, did you ever try BDSM stuff?”

The question leaves silence. Her heart doesn’t calm down in the slightest. Quite the contrary – it speeds up until her stomach almost churns. It’s not like she wasn’t planning on asking him for quite some time now. But when’s the perfect moment to tell someone about _that_? After a romantic dinner? Yeah, well, maybe during the act, but then, she’s mostly distracted. The silence just stretches until she lets her head fall to the side to look at him.

He is staring at her. She is staring back.

“BDSM stuff,” he repeats.

“Yeah, you know.”

“Whips? Leather?”

“That too.”

“Well.” His chest is still rising and falling rapidly. He doesn’t look as appalled as she thought he would, so that’s something. “There was this girl. I was eighteen, I think. A domina, she called herself.” He blinks. “Is that … Would you want to …?”

It’s ridiculous to get embarrassed while talking about sex when a minute ago, her boyfriend was just sticking his (lovely, wonderful) dick into her, so she does her best to not blush. She fails. “Did you like that?”

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“Wasn’t my thing.”

She blushes even harder. “Okay. Um, well. I’d like to be the dominated one anyway.”

Some more seconds of silence. Confusion makes room for a glimmer of interest in his eyes. It’s all the confirmation she really needs, and she feels a relieved breath leave her lungs.

“So,” he says, “before we were a thing, you …?”

“Just once.” Leaf props herself up on her elbow. She doesn’t miss the way he shoots a look at her bare chest. It’s not like she minds, anyway. “And it was amazing. Like, really amazing.”

“Right.” Green seems to study her, the look he sends her intense. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“You want details?”

He shrugs. “If we want to have a go at it, I’ll need to know what exactly to do. Honestly, I have no clue about that stuff.”

For a moment, she hesitates and bites her lip. “We settle on a safeword. And then you just have your way with me.”

“So, regular sex?”

“Not … really.” She touches his arm, strokes his skin, traces an invisible line over tiny hair. “You can be rougher with me. And, well, how should I put this … Hurt me. In a good way.”

Instead of watching his expression, she watches her own hand, feeling heat in her cheeks. His tone makes his feelings clear, anyway. “You’d have wanted me to be rougher?”

“No. That’s not what I meant.” She stops her movements, her fingers stilling on his wrist. The tip of her finger presses into his skin. “BDSM is just something entirely different. I love what we have. And if we don’t like whatever we are going to try, then we’re just having boring, normal-people sex again.”

“Ew.”

She laughs and looks into his eyes. There’s a fondness to his expression that she will never get used to. “We talk before really going into it. About limits, and when to stop, and what we both like.”

He reaches for her hair, lets it slide through his fingers. The touch makes her close her eyes. “You want to get some toys?” he asks.

“I think,” she blinks at him again, “we should start out without those. Just, you know. To see if we both even like it.”

His thumb softly touches her temple, draws a circle over her skin. “What do you like, then? What would you want me to do?”

She gulps, sudden heat warming her cheeks again. “You remember that one time you left all those bruises on my thighs?”

She feels him flinch, his thumb stilling. “Yeah. That was … Sorry.”

“I meant it back then. That was really hot.”

He flinches again, looking at her doubtfully. “Really?”

“I came so hard I was seeing stars.”

It takes some time until the corner of Green’s mouth twitches upwards. He slides closer, his hand wandering from her temple to her shoulder. She feels herself shudder, the memory forming a tiny knot in her stomach.

“So, that’s a thing. Grabbing your thighs.”

She bites her lip again. “Doesn’t have to be thighs. Bruises are fine, no matter where. As long as I can somehow hide them underneath my clothes, that is.”

His hand finds a path over her collarbone, lower, until his thumb is circling her nipple. She lets out a ragged breath and rubs her thighs against each other, dampness from their previous activities making the pulsating feeling even harder to ignore.

“What about here?” he asks, his tone dark.

She grabs his hand, lets her head fall back into the cushions again. Never letting go of his eyes, she guides his fingers to pinch her nipple. The feeling is electrifying at first, and when she makes him pinch harder, it becomes a kind of pain she can’t escape from, a kind of pain that makes her toes curl. She pinches harder, pulls just the tiniest bit, until the whimper that escapes her lies between torturous anticipation and impatience.

“Shit,” she hears him whisper. “You never told me you like that.”

“I just …” Her words are interrupted by another whimper as he seems to get it, pulling so hard pain shoots through her veins, settling in the pit of her stomach. He rubs her nipple between his fingers, slowly. She can’t help but close her eyes, grabbing the sheets as he continues torturing her. “I didn’t want you to … I just …”

Before she can form any coherent words, she feels warm lips close over her neglected nipple. He usually likes to suck them, let his tongue play with them – so when teeth catch the sensible spot and dig into her skin just hard enough to hurt, she emits a surprised yelp.

“Too much?” he asks, warmth leaving her breast again. Her thoughts are spinning, and she quickly shakes her head.

“No, that was perfect. I just didn’t think you’d actually …”

Green smirks at her. She hates to admit it, but his cockiness always manages to get to her. Especially when just a second later, he resumes his previous actions, this time biting her nipple so hard arousing pain shoots right to her most sensible parts.

“Green,” she manages. “Fuck, fuck, I can’t –”

She chokes on her own words when she feels his hand leave her breast, instead slipping between her folds with no hesitation at all. Whereas he usually takes his time, drawing soft circles over her clit until she is whispering his name frantically, he goes right to business this time. He rubs her clit so hard her body involuntarily jerks at the sensation, the overstimulation making her whine. It’s too much, way too much, with the way his teeth pull at her nipple and the way he inserts three fingers into her at once, the wetness between her legs enough to not make it hurt, and she can’t take it any longer, she can’t. Not when he starts moving his fingers, setting a pace she can’t quite keep up with. Not when he starts sucking her nipple so hard that she has to grab his hair to not break for good.

She comes with a sob, the pulsating feeling rushing through her, shaking her until she squeezes her eyes shut. It’s shorter than her first orgasm tonight, but it leaves her more breathless. Her limbs don’t feel like her own anymore as Green retracts his fingers and presses a light kiss to her maltreated nipple, then to her neck, to her jaw.

“So,” he mumbles against her cheek. “Something like that?”

She manages an approving sound and turns her head to kiss him. “You enjoyed that?”

“I enjoyed seeing you enjoy it so much.”

“Dork.” She kisses him again, lazily and sloppily, her whole body blissfully numb. She turns to her side, still kissing him while she lets her hand wander between his legs. “Ah. Seems like you really did enjoy it.”

“Why would I lie?” His cockiness vanishes just the tiniest bit as she strokes him, softly scraping her nails over the spots that make him lose control the most. She watches his expression, satisfaction making her grin as he closes his eyes with a groan. “Sure you’re not the one wanting to torture me?”

“No, no. Don’t worry.” She kisses his chest, his stomach, and slides further down.

“So, I did some research.”

Green’s words make her look up from her laptop. It’s evening already, the last rays of sunshine dancing over their living room’s carpet. “About?”

“How to be, well, a dom? I think they called it dom.”

Leaf tries not to blush. She quickly saves the document she was working on (a newspaper report on a burglary in Pewter City – at least she has something exciting to write about for once) and looks at him, sitting on the couch with his own laptop. He looks unsure, and she is kind of glad that she is one of the very few people that ever get to see such an expression on his face.

“You sound worried,” she notices.

“It’s just …” He puts his laptop on the coffee table and rubs his forehead. “I think I kind of get it. But not really. There’s all this talk about pain, and spanking, and needles, and I really don’t want to judge, but –”

“Okay, okay. Listen.” She stands up, wipes her hands on her jeans and joins him on the couch, touching his arm. “I don’t have much experience, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned, then it’s that there are countless types of BDSM preferences. That’s why talking is so important.”

“I’m not sure if I really want to hurt you like that,” he mumbles, hiding his face behind his hands as he props his elbows on his knees.

She can’t help but smile. Then she wraps an arm around his shoulders, snuggling up to him. “We could just try it out. You try spanking me, and if you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it. Don’t worry, needles and blood and all that stuff aren’t my cup of tea either.”

He sighs and looks at her. “Did that guy do that to you, too? Spanking you?”

“Are you comparing yourself to some guy I slept with years ago?”

Green ducks his head, and it’s kind of endearing, and she touches his cheek and strokes his skin as he speaks, stubble prickling her fingertips. “I’m just trying to figure this out. It’s a bit much.”

“Right,” she mumbles, trying to find the words. “I guess it’s not – it’s not that the pain per se turns me on. I mean, there’s a point where pain does turn to pleasure, but that’s not everything there is to it. It’s you. It’s not all that realistic, maybe. But …” She retracts her hand, stares down at her fingernails. Talking about it is somehow easier when she doesn’t have to look into his eyes. She isn’t ashamed, but she isn’t sure how to really handle it either, so she takes a deep breath. “I feel like, submitting to you, it’s like – you can’t control yourself. I’m so irresistible that you want to have me, to take me. It’s not that you want to hurt me. It’s the feeling of being desired by you, and completely at your mercy, and yours in any way possible – you know what I mean?”

It takes a second for him to answer. Leaf looks at him, finding a thoughtful expression directed at her.

“I read,” he eventually says, “that it’s a lot about humiliation.”

“For some, maybe.” Again, she looks at her fingernails. “Not really for me. I don’t like to be humiliated or called names.” She shrugs, a blush creeping over her cheeks. “I’d like to give myself to you. And I’d like you to be crazy enough about me to lose yourself in me.”

Another few seconds of silence. “That’s,” Green says, sounding somewhat husky, “that’s new. Right. So, bruises, spanking. Nipple play. What else?”

It shouldn’t be so hard to talk about it. But those are baby steps, exciting and new territory, and she still doesn’t manage to look into his eyes while she is talking. “I love sucking you off. So, yeah.”

“Oh.” A beat. “You do?”

His almost disbelieving tone makes her finally look at him. “Have I ever looked like I didn’t like it?”

Green turns to her completely, crossing his legs on the couch. “That’s not – I mean, that’s – great to hear.” There’s something childishly excited about his reaction, and it almost makes her laugh. “But, I mean, that’s not very – how would I BDSM-ify it?”

“Um, well.” She touches his knee, because she has to touch him in some way to ground herself, because there is no use in being embarrassed. “You know how you’re just … I’m doing my best, but you’re a bit too big. You know? I mean, in a good way.”

His hands find hers, gently taking it between his and stroking her knuckles. “Please go on,” he says, laughter in his voice, and she finds herself smiling at him.

“You could just, like, force me to take you deeper?”

He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t mind,” she continues quickly. “Quite the opposite.” She looks down at their joined hands again. “And if you grab my head and just – you can set the pace, and I’d just – you know.”

“You’d really want me to do that?”

“Is it weird?”

It’s a genuine question, even though she knows that it isn’t weird, even though Green would never say that it is. And although this should be a serious discussion, she finds herself enjoying the thought of Green trying to process what he is hearing. The thought of him imagining her on her knees, sucking him off, him grabbing her hair roughly to guide her through the motions. Going so deep she chokes on his cock. Telling her to be a good girl and keep going until he can come in her mouth.

“No,” she hears him answer, being torn from her thoughts. She tries to ignore the tingling sensation between her legs. “It just sounds a bit – I don’t know, barbaric?”

“But I’d like it. And if there’s anything I don’t like, I could always use the safeword. Right?”

“Right.” He’s looking at her, and the hunger in his eyes makes her stomach flare up with sudden heat. “What else?”

This time, she doesn’t look away from him. “Hair pulling. Hair pulling is great.”

“Oh. I had a feeling you have a thing for that.” He cocks his head at her, studying her. Her heart starts racing. “What else?”

“When you …” She lets out a breath, forcing herself to form the words. “When you just grab me and fuck me hard. I love that. Especially when you are rough. When you tell me how gorgeous I look when I’m all desperate for your cock.”

“Fuck. You do.” He pulls her closer, closer still, until she sits on his lap, brushing the evidence of his arousal. His lips find her neck, trailing a path of kisses down to her collarbone. “What else?”

“When you bite –” She yelps when teeth sink into the spot where neck and shoulder connect. Her hips jerk forward. “Shit, not there, Green, I can’t cover bruises up there!”

“Sorry,” he breathes against her skin hotly, lips wandering to her jaw. “Something else?”

“Bondage,” she manages.

He backs away slightly, looking at her. “Bondage?”

“Yeah. Restricting me, that stuff.” Suddenly self-aware again, she looks away. “If you want to do that, of course.”

“Handcuffs?”

“For example.”

“Right. Right.” He kisses the shell of her ear, buries his nose in her hair. “You smell so good.” A kiss on her temple. “Can we decide on a safeword later? I really want to eat you out right now.”

“You want to –”

She squeaks when he wraps his arms around her waist and stands, lifting her up. It only takes a few seconds until their positions are switched, and he is hastily opening the button of her jeans, pulling it down together with her underwear. He spreads her legs, and there is no time to feel self-conscious before his hot mouth is already where she needs it most. With a moan, she lets her head fall back.

“That’s really –” She curses at the feeling of his tongue between her folds, the wave of heat shaking her body. “That. I like that, too.”

He hums between her legs, his gentleness slowly bringing her to the edge, and she thinks that they will be all right anyway, whether that whole BDSM thing happens to work out or not.

“It has to be something that doesn’t destroy the mood right away.”

Green looks up from whatever he is working on. He has been busy with gym leader stuff, didn’t have much time to really tend to her, and honestly, she is getting kind of impatient. One of the perks of having Green Oak as your boyfriend is having him all to yourself, after all. And catching up to him after a journey in which he had no eyes for anyone else but Red, knowing that at least now he is committed to her alone still makes her giddy from time to time.

Not that she would admit that much. So she tries to sound as casual as possible.

“You got any ideas?”

“Pickle,” Green offers, still staring at his papers.

“What,” she begins. “Why,” she tries again. “Ew.”

“Right. Karen.”

“Why Karen?”

“’Cause she is getting on my nerves.”

“Why?”

“You have no idea how irritating she is at meetings.”

“But she wouldn’t destroy the mood?”

“What?” He finally looks up from his papers.

“Karen is a great safeword? Because it wouldn’t destroy the mood?” She crosses her arms, leaning against the couch’s backrest. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“No. She’d absolutely destroy the mood.” He sighs and rubs the base of his nose. “Sorry. I’m just a bit busy.”

“I get it.” She stands up and comes closer, rubbing his shoulders. “Is Lyra getting the hang of things?”

“Slowly. She’s a sharp girl, but so damn young.”

“You were champion, too. At her age.”

“For approximately four hours.”

“Still.” She presses a kiss against his cheek. “We could use ‘work’ as a safeword. Perfect.”

Green snorts. “Or ‘meeting’.”

“Hey, that’s not too bad.”

He shrugs, turning to her for good. He seems tired. With a tiny smile, she cups his cheek, trying to wipe the dark rings from underneath his eyes.

“Let’s use that. ‘Meeting’.” She kisses the tip of his nose. “I don’t think that’s something I’d randomly yell during sex.”

“I hope it isn’t.” He takes her wrist, pulls her closer until he can wrap his arms around her. His voice is quiet, a little bit vulnerable, something that only she gets to hear. “I love you.”

She will never get used to those words. She will never stop hearing her heart beat wildly when she hears him utter something like this. “I love you too,” she whispers back. “Get done with your work. I’ll make you a cup of tea. All right?”

He kisses her cheek and lets go of her, and she loves the smile he sends her, a smile that is reserved for no one else but her.

“So. ‘Meeting’. That’s the safeword.”

“Yeah.”

Green is nervous. She sees it in the way he fidgets, and she understands, and her voice almost catches in her throat. “We can stop anytime, you know. If you think you can’t do it, just say so.”

“Hey. Same goes for you.” He looks at her with a seriousness she didn’t expect. “Promise me you’ll use the safeword if it’s too much.”

“Of course. That’s why we have one.”

He gulps. They are sitting on the edge of the bed. It reminds her of her first time, when Red and she would silently sit there, waiting for something to happen, for some sudden instinct to kick in. It was awkward, and somehow perfect enough to not be regrettable. They only slept with each other twice before he ventured out. Leaving Pallet Town behind, and her, too.

“Well then,” she says.

“Yeah.”

“Then …”

“Yeah,” he repeats. “Do we – some kind of roleplay, is that part of it?”

“I mean, kinda?” She shrugs. “I don’t think you’d spank me otherwise, would you?”

“Right.” He clears his throat and pats the spot next to him. “Then come closer.”

She obeys. He reaches for her face and kisses her softly, lips brushing hers, fingers stroking her cheek. She realizes just how tense she is. Despite countless fantasies involving her being entirely at Green’s mercy, his careful touches soothe something inside her. When he breaks the kiss, she sighs, leaving her eyes closed.

“Bend over my lap,” he says, quietly and firmly.

Her heart does a flip. She wrenches her eyes open, looking at him. He doesn’t look as confident as he sounded. It’s somehow reassuring, and she tries to swallow down her doubts.

It’s a bit awkward at first, and honestly humiliating. A bit uncomfortable, too. Her knees don’t quite reach the floor, her stomach presses against his knees, and she has to hold onto his thighs to regain her balance. Green brushes some strands of hair behind her ear.

“Is that all right?” he asks.

“I’ll manage.” Despite everything, her chest is tightening, her fingertips turning icily cold. “You shouldn’t break character too often. I told you, if there’s something wrong, I’ll use the safeword.”

“Right. Sorry.” With that, he pulls down her sweatpants, but leaves her underwear on. Cold air hits her rear. She takes a shaky breath, feeling just the tiniest bit scared. Maybe spanking isn’t even her thing. Maybe fantasies are just fantasies, and maybe she is just making Green unnecessarily nervous, and they should stop right here and now.

“So that’s what you secretly like, huh?” Green says. “How does it feel, waiting for me to have my way with you?”

He doesn’t sound all that sure of his own words, and she is just about to turn to him. He doesn’t give her a chance to do so, though.

She hears the slap echo through the room before she really feels it. The sudden, exploding pain makes her cry out, and she quickly presses a hand against her mouth. His hand softly massages the slapped cheek. And damn – it’s pain all right, but it’s a kind of pain that trickles over her back and down to her stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

“Crying out like that,” she hears Green say, quieter than before, his breathing just the tiniest bit harder. “You’ll wake the neighbors. If I were you, I’d do my best to stay quiet.”

That’s not normal Green talk. It’s a bit too arrogant, a bit too dark, and fuck, it’s almost embarrassing how quickly dampness builds between her legs. She feels the hand leave her rear, and she waits for the next sting of pain, pressing her hand harder against her lips.

He takes his time, and even though she already anticipated it, the next slap makes her yelp yet again. The same spot he targeted before. A wave of pain crashes through her body, this time even more intense. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to suppress tears. There’s no time for her to recover until he smacks her again, this time the other cheek. The pulsating feeling between her legs doubles in intensity, the mix of pain and arousal making her legs shake.

He caresses her sore skin. “Good girl,” he whispers, bending down to her ear, his breath hot on her skin. “You like that?”

She nods, unable to open her eyes and look at him.

“Good.” Another smack, this time not with as much force as before. She still has to bite her index finger to avoid a cry from escaping her. Instead of caressing her cheek, he slips a finger under her underwear, gliding through her wetness. “Ah. You really seem to like that.” He stills for a moment. “Wait. You said no name-calling, right?”

She tries to control her breathing. Her words are still shaky. “I like praise better.” She sends him a look.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m new at this. Sorry, sorry.” He shows her an apologetic smile, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

“I know. Sorry. You’re doing great.” She wiggles her hips, humming when she feels the friction of his finger against her folds. “As you can clearly see.”

“Mh. Yeah. Getting you wet so fast just by smacking you.” He adds a second finger, but doesn’t push them into her, and the touch alone makes her head swirl. “That’s really something.” His other hand is playing with her hair, twirling it between his fingers. “Honestly, I could look at you writhing on my lap forever. Getting all worked up for me.”

She didn’t expect it at all – he’s played with her hair often, but never really done anything else, and when he grabs the strand he just twirled and pulls at it roughly, a cry tumbles out of her mouth. He pulls her back until she is forced to lift her head, tears springing to her eyes. It hurts enough to make her clench her teeth, and when he finally plunges two fingers into her, her whole body shudders violently. It feels so good that a moan escapes her. She doesn’t have to do a thing as he thrusts again, his fingers filling her so good she whimpers. He pulls her hair harder, and she feels herself coming closer to an edge she can’t quite describe – a place where she thrives on the pain he gives her.

But then, he lets go of her hair too abruptly, and her upper body falls forward again, the force of his next thrust almost making her slip from his lap. She whimpers helplessly, her fingers clawing into his pants.

“Ah,” he says. “Need someone to hold you in place?”

She nods, shaking with the feeling of pleasure still coursing through her.

“I didn’t hear you.”

His fingers still inside her. She groans, frustrated. “Yes.”

“I’ll need something more than that.”

Drawing her eyebrows together, she looks up at him. When she doesn’t say anything, he gives a sigh and retracts his fingers for good. She gives a discontented sound.

“Look,” he tells her. “If you want me to make you feel good, you’ll have to show proper respect to me.”

That’s new, too. She doesn’t quite know what to do with this. Submitting that easily somehow feels wrong, so instead she keeps staring at him, trying not to pant too hard. The emotions dancing through his eyes are making her squirm.

“Stand up.”

She only hesitates for a few seconds before she finally does so, kicking her sweatpants from her feet in the process. Her legs are still quivering. She looks at Green, trying to hide how nervous she still feels.

“Take off your shirt,” he commands. “Slowly.”

Something about his tone makes a shiver run down her spine. He has seen her naked enough times for her to not feel embarrassed, so she doesn’t hesitate to undress until there’s nothing left but her underwear. He eyes her head to toe, and a breath leaves her lips.

“So, are you going to stare all day?” she says.

His eyes snap up to hers. She knows she’s made a mistake when Green stands up, approaching her until their bodies are almost touching.

“I’ll let that one slide,” he whispers onto her lips. She shivers. “Because this is also your first time. But you won’t talk back like that ever again. Are we clear?”

“But that’s my second time,” it slips out, and she quickly presses a hand against her mouth. “I’m so sorry! You mean, like, that’s our roleplay thing. Both our first times doing this. Right?”

With a sigh, Green seems to deflate, resting his forehead against hers. “Yeah. That’s what I meant. That shit is difficult.”

“That was my fault. Sorry. But you are doing great. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

He sighs again. “You are really not what I expected at all. I thought you’d just … I don’t know, do anything I tell you to.”

She shrugs. “I could stop talking back for good. If you don’t like that.”

“Do you want me to punish you? Be more forceful? Is that why you do that?”

She shrugs again, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Do you want to be more forceful?”

“I can try.” He kisses her softly. “Right. Turn around.”

Something about the way his voice shifts when giving out orders makes her heart skip a beat. So she does as she is told. He grabs her butt, kneading it roughly enough to make her whimper, her flesh still sore from his smacks. He pushes her forward until her hands are pressed against the bedroom wall.

“Then let’s make some things clear,” he says close to her ear, his fingers tracing her spine from bottom to top, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “You won’t talk back to me unless you want to be punished. You will do whatever I tell you to. You will treat me with proper respect. Believe me, I won’t go easy on you if you decide to act like a spoiled brat.” His hand stops at the back of her head. “Do you understand?”

She doesn’t answer, somehow hesitant to shed all her dignity so fast. Even though it’s just part of the game. She knows it is.

He grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back until she is forced to look him in the eyes. A gasp escapes her, heat flaring up in her stomach. “I asked if you got that,” he repeats calmly.

“Yes,” she manages through clenched teeth.

“Good.” His grip softens, and his eyes drift down to her lips. “Good,” he says again, more gently, and leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss. She doesn’t know if it’s part of whatever character he’s trying to play, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because she loves the way he kisses her. Full of adoration and warmth. He turns her around until her back is pressed against the wall, his hands softly digging into her hips, traveling higher up.

“Shouldn’t you punish me?” she mumbles between kisses.

“Fuck.” Another kiss. “Yeah.” Another one. “Seems like I’d rather spoil you than punish you.” As if emphasizing his point, he starts massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She closes her eyes and moans quietly.

“Should we stop? And do regular things?”

“No. Wait.” He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up with little effort. She squeals, laughing until she is lowered down to the bed. Green positions himself between her legs, his hand stroking her inner thighs as he watches her. She can clearly see that his actions didn’t leave him unaffected either. It’s somehow relieving to see that she isn’t the only one getting worked up here.

“Take your underwear off.”

She looks him over as she bends her back to open the clasp of her bra. “What about you?”

“What did I tell you? No talking back.”

Ah. Right. She pushes the bra off her breasts, inwardly smiling as Green’s eyes latches onto them. Then she tucks her legs up to push her panties down. He takes over when her panties reach her knees, pulling them over her feet. His hands stroke her knees, traveling further down to pry her legs open bit by bit, revealing her to him. She shivers at the touches, at the way his nails scrape her inner thighs.

“Touch yourself,” he says, his voice raspy.

“What?” it escapes her.

“You heard me.”

She keeps staring at him. It’s not like she minds too much. Usually they only resort to masturbating when one of them is on a work trip (which happens quite often in Green’s case), and usually it’s only photos. Still, there’s something unnerving about him watching her that calmly while she is getting off on her own. So she only hesitantly reaches down to her wetness.

“You really,” she says, gathering wetness from between her folds before moving to her clit, “just want to watch?”

“Didn’t we have a rule? No talking back.”

She exhales soundly, then starts to get down to work. Touching herself is different than being touched by Green. Being watched by him while touching herself is another whole story, though. She is wet enough for her movements to cause squelching sounds, making her flinch. While it’s embarrassing to see how intensely Green is watching her every action, the way he starts stroking her thighs suggests that he is kind of getting into it. She increases the pressure against her clit, feeling heat settle in her abdomen, a pulsating need arising with every circle over the sensitive spot.

“That’s it,” Green says, looking up to her face. He sounds breathless, and feminine pride swells in her chest. “Don’t stop, Leaf. Go on.”

She is starting to pant, imagining his tongue between her folds, imagining his fingers replacing hers, imagining his dick inside her, buried so deep that she can feel nothing but him. Her thighs start to tense, and his fingers dig into her skin hard enough to be just perfectly painful. With a whimper she throws her head back, chasing after her high in earnest. Going faster, increasing the pressure until it almost hurts too much. She holds her hips back from moving to not look completely desperate, and her whole body tenses up, and she’s so close she can taste the release on her tongue.

“Stop,” Green suddenly says, and grabs her wrist. “Don’t come. Not yet.”

She can’t help the groan that falls from her lips. “Green, what are you – stop –”

A sudden movement makes her heart thump. Green is bent over her, pressing her wrist against the mattress right above her head. With his other hand, he grabs her chin. Hard. She is breathing so quickly that she doesn’t even manage another sound.

“You are going to come when I tell you to,” he says, dark confidence coloring his voice. “No second sooner, no second later. Are we clear?”

Her heart drops. She feels her high subside bit by bit, being replaced by pulsating need, and a feeling so new it’s almost scary. “Yes,” she breathes. “I’m sorry.”

“Good.” He squeezes her wrist, then lets go of her. Sits up straight before pulling his shirt over his head. She loves his body, she really does – but she doesn’t dare reach out for him. Not this time. Instead she watches as he opens his belt, pulls his trousers down. Her body cries out for him, for him to fill her in just the right way, and she writhes in impatience.

“You want me to fuck you already?” His words are dark, demanding, and she feels herself shiver from head to toe.

“Yes.”

“Mh. Desperation looks so good on you.” Instead of finally doing what he is supposed to do, he grabs her thighs, spreading them even further. “Touch yourself again.”

“Green,” she whines. Still she obeys, fingers finding her swollen clit again. The need rises within seconds of roughly rubbing it, and she does her best to not close her eyes, instead watching Green watching her. This time, she can’t hold her hips back from jerking, the feeling of emptiness almost unbearable. She gives a high, needy sound. It won’t take her long to reach her climax, and her toes start curling, and her stomach is in knots.

“Stop,” Green says.

She wants to cry out in frustration. “Oh my god, Green,” she whimpers, removing her hand, instead digging her nails into her thigh to hold herself back. “Please, fuck, please!”

“Go on. Beg for me some more.”

She watches as he takes his member into his hand, guiding it to her entrance without thrusting into her. Greed is filling his expression, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He lets his tip glide through her folds, but he still isn’t going further, and fuck, she feels like crying.

“Please,” she whines helplessly.

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me already.” She rubs her thighs against him, searching for friction, searching for anything at all. “Please, Green, please, I need you. I need you. I –”

He finally pushes into her. It feels so good that she wants to sob, and the first thrust alone brings her almost to heaven. He doesn’t give her any time to get used to him. It’s the most exquisite kind of pain she has ever felt. His pace is merciless, enough for her to not be able to follow it, but her body does the work for her. Uncontrollable sounds fall from her lips, and if her mind wasn’t occupied with other sensations, she would probably be embarrassed about how loud she is. His fingers dig so hard into her hips that she is seeing stars. In her state of absolute bliss, her lips form words she didn’t really intend to say out loud.

“Green, could you – oh fuck, wait, could you –”

He stills, breathing hard, eyes dark with arousal. “You okay?”

“I’m great. But could you …” Now she does hesitate. Great. Even though it’s far too late to be coy about it. “Choke me?”

“Choke,” he repeats.

“Yeah.” She takes on of the hands that is resting on her hips and guides it to her throat. “Just really lightly. If that’s okay with you.”

He draws his eyebrows together, but his fingers still close around her throat and squeeze lightly. Not enough to make her unable to breathe, but enough to make it harder to make a proper sound. The pressure against her throat almost causes her to roll back her eyes in sheer pleasure.

“Like that?” His hips are already moving again. “If you – tap against my arm if it’s too much.”

She nods weakly, her moan getting lost in the pressure when he thrusts into her again. Her thoughts become a jumbled mess. She can’t really think, not with the slight lack of oxygen, not when every single one of her senses is overtaken by the sensation of Green inside her, around her. It feels amazing to be used like that, to be unable to waste a single thought to anything else but the pleasure and the pain which turns to pleasure yet again. Her body is shaking, and it feels like she isn’t even remotely in control of any of her actions. There’s only Green and the way he pushes in and out, the way his hand squeezes her throat.

“You can come now,” he groans. “Come for me, Leaf.”

That’s all it takes to finally push her over the edge. Her cries become strangled and hoarse, her body thrashing as pleasure strikes her again and again. It’s so intense that she almost feels like she is blacking out, her whole being focused on nothing but the feeling of pleasure cursing through her.

“Shit,” she hears Green say. He comes inside her just shortly afterwards, riding out his orgasm as his grip on her throat loosens completely. She can’t move as he falls into the cushions beside her. She doesn’t even have to, because it only takes a few seconds until Green pulls her into his arms, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Her heart is pounding so loudly that she needs a few seconds to even come to her senses.

“You all right?” he asks, breathless.

“I can’t even talk.”

“So, all good?”

“Fuck, Green. More than good.”

He laughs quietly. “So, choking, huh? Could have told me beforehand.”

“Sorry. It was –” She closes her eyes and snuggles up to him. “I wasn’t sure if I’d _really_ like it. Or if you’d even want to do it.” She shifts a bit, but leaves her eyes closed. “How was it for you?”

“A bit strange.” Some seconds of silent. “But not too bad. I liked the parts where you were all helpless, to be honest.”

She pushes him softly, finally opening her eyes to look at him. He looks tired, but he is somehow glowing, and it makes her grin at him. “So, how about some ropes? And a whip?”

“Do I have to learn all that rope stuff?”

“If you want to.”

He snorts. “The things I’d do for you.”


End file.
